


matters of the heart

by the coffee cup (oakleaf)



Series: KuroDai Week 2k16 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #saveKuroo2k16, Alternate Universe - College/University, Humor, KuroDai Week 2016, Lab Partners, M/M, contains accurate science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/the%20coffee%20cup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For KuroDai Week 2k16, Day 5: <s>Crossover</s> / AU<br/>"I'm not actually bad at labs you're just distracting" AU</p><p>also known as: Kuroo is bad at life but Daichi is good at labs so nobody fails classes</p>
            </blockquote>





	matters of the heart

Contrary to his hair, which seems to not science (especially gravity), Kuroo is actually good at science. Science was his best subject at high school, and he enjoyed it enough that he decided to pursue it at university. 

He hadn't counted on his Introduction to Physiology lab partner being a walking example of the forces of attraction. It made it a little difficult to pay attention to anything else in labs, truthfully.  

To make things worse, they were the only two guys at the 8am lab and thus automatically gravitated towards each other as lab partners. It takes three weeks for Kuroo to actually remember to remember the other guy's name, mostly because 'Force of Attraction' took too long to say in his head. 

Also he wanted a name to go with the face (and what a face it was). 

Kuroo was not normally a clumsy person: on the contrary, his reflexes were quite excellent, after having played volleyball for so long. 

But being around Sawamura Daichi made him flustered, and this in turn inhibited his usual functions, making his reflexes and such sub-par. 

On the other hand, Sawamura Daichi was also ridiculously competent and able to spot and prevent too many large mishaps, so at least the labs went smoothly enough and Kuroo wasn't failing. 

Which he wouldn't have been, if it weren't for Sawamura Daichi in the first place. 

The really weird thing was that he hadn't even run into Daichi anywhere else on campus; only ever at the labs. He doesn't know if his heart could handle it, if Daichi were more than distressingly hot and competent. 

 

It's lab week five and it seems continued exposure to Daichi isn't making him any less immune. 

Kuroo swears he is good at science, even if he isn't great at labs. Or not being distracted by Daichi. 

"Sawamura, I don't think you have a heart." 

He looks at the stethoscope which Kuroo is holding. "Firstly, your stethoscope is on backwards. Secondly, that's not where my heart is." 

"Where is your heart then?" Kuroo says, attempting to make it sound like he was flirting and also not like flirting at all. 

Daichi's hand on his is warm, and Kuroo's breathing hitches for a moment at the contact. Daichi is gently moving his hand, and all Kuroo can focus on is the sensation on Daichi's hand on his and the small quirk of Daichi's lips. 

"Here, anatomically," Daichi says, and Kuroo blinks at the sudden sound of Daichi's voice. 

"I still can't hear anything." 

Daichi gives him an amused smile. "That's because your stethoscope is still backwards." 

 

Lab in week seven is designed to demonstrate the effect of exercise on heart rate and blood pressure. Watching Daichi on the exercise bike, in those shorts (THOSE WERE VOLLEYBALL SHORTS, his mind noted) didn't do his own heart rate and blood pressure any favours. 

Kuroo had likewise been strapped to a machine as a control measure to compare to Daichi, and the lab demonstrator was hard pressed to explain why Kuroo's stats were rising with Daichi's, albeit a little more erratically, even though he wasn't exercising. 

The lab demonstrator mutters something half-heartedly about sympathetic responses (that was a nervous system thing, dammit). 

Kuroo just thanks whatever lucky stars he was born under that he isn't the blushing type, so it wasn't a dead give-away as to the real reason. 

Finally the lab demonstrator chose someone else to be used as a control subject, and Kuroo was left to stare at Daichi in peace and relative anonymity aside from glares from other lab mates when he was supposed to be recording data (and also the lab demonstrator kept giving him considering looks, still trying to puzzle out a reason). 

 

At the end of the semester, Kuroo is relieved that he survived an entire semester of labs in Daichi's presence, managed to not be too creepy towards Daichi, and still get a pretty good mark. 

On the other hand, he doesn't have any more reasons to see Daichi around, which is probably better for his marks and his poor, overworked heart. 

He kind of wishes that something had developed between the two of them – that's what it means to have a crush, after all. But Daichi had never been anything more than cordial and polite in their interactions in the lab, keeping a careful distance. 

At this point, Kuroo is well-versed in the art of silent pining. 

So he's somewhat surprised when Daichi turns to him abruptly after their last lab, and offers a hesitant smile. 

"Would you like. With me. Coffee some time. Tea is better, of course." 

Kuroo blinks and tries to sort out that jumble of words. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that?" 

Daichi looks exceedingly embarrassed, his hand ruffling the back of his head. Kuroo finds this ridiculously endearing and has a silent moment where he bemoans all the things he won't be able to learn about Daichi, all his little quirks. 

Daichi takes a deep breath before trying again.   
"Would you like to go out for drinks with me on campus some time?" 

 

 

[This is the first quirk, the first of many, which Kuroo learns about Daichi: Daichi is almost as bad around him outside of the lab as he was with Daichi in the lab.] 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> (Did you know the heart actually goes 'lub dub' that's pretty cool I almost titled the fic that)


End file.
